


тomorrow ηever ςame

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Character Death, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hurt, Late at Night, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: S'il avait su ce qu'était l'amour, il l'aurait probablement aimé.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Kudos: 2





	тomorrow ηever ςame

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [тhird σf гegrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085345) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ɪғ ɪ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ

* * *

**③**

Carlos ne sait pas, ne saura pas et probablement jamais ce qu'est l'amour.

Ce n'est pas un dysfonctionnement classique ou qu'il soit coincé avec ses propres sentiments. Non, lui même ne sait pas pourquoi. Il considère que s'il avait pu aimer qui que ce soit un tant soit peu correctement, cela aurait été Lando. Parce qu'ils ont été de très bons amis, parce qu'il a ressenti plus de choses qu'il n'avait jamais senti avec quiconque. Un progrès en soi. Une idée d'affection plus poussée, à un point où il peut envisager les choses différemment.

Il est vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rendre correctement son amour au plus jeune. Une chose en entraîne une autre. Et il s'est jeté d'un toit. Il s'est dit que s'il savait ce qu'était l'amour, son cœur serait probablement déchiré en morceaux actuellement. Qu'il pleurerait cette perte au point de ne plus vouloir sortir, d'être dévasté comme l'est actuellement Daniel mais il ne sait pas ... il a juste ... qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ?

* * *

**②**

Il a retracé les dernières soirées de Lando. Et ça aurait pu être une idée terrible mais il avait besoin de voir les choses sous un autre angle et, bizarrement, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement il se mettait à souffrir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait cette détresse profonde ? Il est pourtant sûr de ne rien avoir à perdre mais il ne peut presque plus le supporter.

Alors il boit, il boit à oublier son propre nom, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il a découvert et à quel point la mort de son meilleur ami veut dire beaucoup trop et à quel point ce n'est pas juste que ça arrive maintenant. Il boit sans se soucier des conséquences, du fait qu'il est dans cette ruelle, beaucoup trop tard ou tôt selon les personnes, et que l'homme, en face de lui, tient un éclat brillant dans la main.

* * *

**①**

Et là, allongé, à terre, dans le froid, yeux rivés sur les étoiles, perdant ses derniers forces, il souffre au point où des sillons se forment doucement dans ses yeux. Mais il a mal au cœur, si mal au cœur, et peut-être commence-t-il à comprendre. Est-ce que- Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?

**Author's Note:**

> C'est quelque chose de plus amer, la non connaissance de soi, de ses sentiments et de ses limites. Au final Carlos a été bien plus touché qu'il ne le pensait de la perte de Lando et, ironiquement, ça a entraîné sa propre perte. La réalisation de ses propres émotions lui semble presque plus douloureuse que ses blessures.  
> c'est bientôt la fin de cette série, ça me rend triste et en même temps j'ai peut-être d'autre idée pour d'autres petites histoires comme ça (joyeuses cette fois).


End file.
